In recent years, the fingerprint identifying technology is applied to various electronic products, so that a user may input an own fingerprint into an electronic device and orders the electronic device to save the fingerprint. Subsequently, the user may input the own fingerprint by using a fingerprint identifying module so as to unlock the electronic device. Unlocking the electronic device by using the fingerprint identifying technology is quicker and more convenient than previous unlocking manners by manually inputting a password, and therefore is liked by the user. Moreover, requirements for the fingerprint identifying module are also increased.
Please refer to FIG. 1, and FIG. 1 is a side schematic diagram of a structure that a conventional fingerprint identifying module is provided on an electronic device. FIG. 1 shows an electronic device 1 and a conventional fingerprint identifying module 10. The electronic device 1 has a glass cover plate 11 which is provided on an upper surface of the electronic device 1, so as to protect the electronic device 1. The glass cover plate 11 has a an aperture 111, and a shape of the aperture 111 matches with a shape of the fingerprint identifying module 10, so as to accommodate the conventional fingerprint identifying module 10 therein. By using the aperture 111, the conventional fingerprint identifying module 10 may be enabled to be fixed on the electronic device 1, and the conventional fingerprint identifying module 10 is enabled to be exposed outside the glass cover plate 11, where the conventional fingerprint identifying module 10 is electrically connected to the electronic device 1. The conventional fingerprint identifying module 10 being exposed outside the glass cover plate 11 may provide two functions: first, the user may be enabled to visually observe a position at which the conventional fingerprint identifying module 10 is located, thereby facilitating a finger of the user to contact with the conventional fingerprint identifying module 10 to provide a fingerprint image of the finger; and second, because thickness of the glass cover plate 11 is much greater, if the conventional fingerprint identifying module 10 is provided below the glass cover plate 11, the conventional fingerprint identifying module 10 cannot obtain the fingerprint image of the finger.
As the development of technologies, a glass cover plate having lower thickness and high strength is made. Moreover, effectiveness of the fingerprint identifying module is also improved, and therefore, the fingerprint identifying module may be provided on an upper surface of the electronic device. Moreover, the glass cover plate covers the fingerprint identifying module and the electronic device, so as to have an aesthetic appearance. This configuration manner is called as IFS (Invisible Fingerprint Sensor). However, the fingerprint identifying module is covered by the glass cover plate, so that the user cannot visually observe the position of the fingerprint identifying module. Therefore, it is difficult to align the finger with the fingerprint identifying module, so that the fingerprint image of the finger cannot be obtained.
Therefore, a fingerprint identifying module with an indicating function which has functionality and an aesthetic appearance is needed.